Solangelo's Day and Night
by Charley Warley xx
Summary: Just some Solangelo fluff! Multiple oneshots in one story! In some of them Nico and Will will be together, but in most they'll just be friends!
1. Poisen

**Hey! So, yes, I finally updated some solangelo fluff! I'm sorry it took so long... But im on holliday now, so hopefully i'll be able to update a lot more! Anyway, on with the story!**

**~~CWey~~**

Nico knew he was in trouble as soon as his vision began to go black. Up until then, he had been in pain, but he figured it was just a bad cut. Nothing serious. He could just walk to the infirmary and get a bandage, which was exactly what he was doing.

Then his vision began to go black.

He stumbled when this happened, placing a hand against his pounding head. Everything was fuzzy. Just a bit further, he thought firmly. Just walk a bit further.

He forced himself to take another step, then fell to the ground. The twigs felt like knifes jabbing at his skin. He groaned squeezed his eyes shut.

He'd been in pain before, sure, but this was different. This felt like he was dying, which he wished was true. But no, he knew he wasn't dying. Not yet. Forcing his eyes open, he looked at the ground in front of him. A shadow stretched out from one of the trees. He reached out and rested his hand on it, concentrating as hard as possible. A second later he was in dark, then in blinding light which made him close his eyes again.

"Nico?!" Yelled somebody. Then he felt fingers on his neck. "Will! Somebody get Will!" He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. The pain was too much, he could barely stay awake. "Whats wrong with you guys? We need Will!" Judging by the girls tone, nobody had moved. She growled in frustration. "Carter! Get him to a bed! I'll get Will myself!"

Nico felt to hands lift him up, but he couldn't even muster the energy to be embarrassed. Thats when the pain peeked, and he truly blacked out.

~~Cwey~~

Nico screwed his eyes up against the bright light when he came to. He was surprised to find that the pain had faded some what, but he guessed that he'd been given something for that. His head felt strangely fuzzy.

"Nico?" Even barely conscious and sedated, that voice still sent his heart racing. He hoped they weren't taking his pulse.

He opened his eyes to meet a pair of electric blue ones. Will's face was so close he could feel the boys breath on his cheeks.

The feeling made him blush.

"Will!" He turned his head away quickly to hide the redness.

"Sorry..." Mumbled Will, pulling back. "I forgot the whole 'personal space' thing. How are you?"

"Fine." Said Nico into the pillow, before rolling back over to look at the son of Apollo.

"Don't lie to me!" Snapped Will suddenly. "You nearly died, Nico! Don't tell me your fine!"

Nico flinched at that. Before, the idea that he would die had been a comforting one. But now he had something he wanted to live for. Someone. And he wasn't going to lie to him.

"Fuzzy." He replied, honestly. "I feel fuzzy."

"That's normal. We had to sedate you, you were in so much pain. Morphine." Will added, back to his usual cheery self, which made Nico grin. He quickly suppressed it. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Asked the blonde, leaning forward so his head was resting on his hands, which were propped up on the bed.

"I was walking Mrs O'Leary." Nico quickly explained. "And something attacked us, and while I was fighting something stung me."

"Hm..." Was all Will said when he finished. "Could I see your arm?" He took the boys wrist (Nico, once again, had to hide a blush) and studied the injury.

"Can't you just do a reading?" Asked Nico.

"That would tell me how much pain your in, and what happened. It doesn't tell me how to cure it." The blonde explained, before reaching to his side and grabbing a needle. "Do you mind if I take a blood sample?" He asked cautiously. When Nico gave his consent, he moved the needle forward and injected it in his forearm.

"Ow!" Yelped Nico, jumping. He wasn't so much bothered by the pain, because that was over fairly quickly, but he didn't like the fact that he felt it that badly. He'd trained with ghosts, and they knew some pretty bad ways to train. So his pain tolerence had been built up high, to a point where even deep sword injuries didn't bother him to much. But now it felt like it was reduced to zero, and he hated it. It made him feel so vulnerable.

Trying to ignore that feeling, he looked over at Will, who was doing something with the sample. "Is that my blood?" He asked suddenly when he saw the vial. It had a greenish tint that made him feel faint.

"Yes." Said Will evenly, scanning one of the books. "I think its... Yes!" He picked it up and brought it over to the bed. "Its Annenamonia!"

"Annie-am-what-now?"

"Anee-am-oh-nee-ah." He repeated slowly. "Look, there!" Nico leaned over and read the passage.

_Annenamonia_

_One of the most dangerous poisons in the world, Annenamonia can be fatal if not treated quickly and correctly. By entering your body and affecting your nerves, it lowers your pain tolerance until you die of the agony. _

"Cheery," muttered Nico. "And thats good how?"

"We have the cure right here!" Explained Will happily, picking up one of the bottles on the side, along with a spoon. "Here." He poured the liquid onto the spoon, then held it out like he was feeding a baby. The son of Hades took it, and swallowed it while pulling a face.

"This disgusting." He muttered.

"I know." Agreed Will, taking the spoon back. "Medicine always is." He then reached over and placed a hand on the the boys wrist, which Nico knew was him taking a reading. "Your tired." He concluded finally. "Go to sleep, you've been through a lot."

"I'll try." Sighed Nico, closing his eyes when Will turned off the lights. "How long was I out before?"

"Six hours and 37 minutes," recited Will, then blushed. "Um, roughly..." Nico smiled grudgingly. Will had noticed him doing that a lot more often, which was a relief. He liked it better when Nico smiled.

"Who was it who found me?"

"Charley. She ran to get me when you got there. She said you collapsed as soon as you walked through the door."

Walked. Thats surprised Nico, but it explained why Will hadn't been ranting at him for shadow-traveling. Charley had covered for him. "Tell her thanks, for everything." He decided finally, hoping she'd know he meant everything.

"I will." They sat like that for a few hours more until Nico drifted off. When he did, Will leaned forward and pulled the quilt up to his chin, brushing his hair out of his face. Then he rested his head in his arms and watched as the son of Hades slept.

"Careful, di Angelo," he murmured softly. "Your not getting away that easily." Then he, too, fell asleep.


	2. Lakeside

**Next chapter so fast? Gasp! I already had them both written, lol... So here's the next oneshot! This one doesn't really have a point, I just had a really cute dream that I couldn't stop squealing at in my sleep. My sisters not happy but oh well, it makes a cute oneshot!**

**~~Cwey~~**

Nico laughed as he ran through the trees.

Yes, you read that right. Nico laughed. Since the war with Gaia, he was slowly becoming more cheerful. Slowly, but surely.

So Nico was laughing as he ran through the trees, following a glint of gold ahead. "You can't catch me!" Came the laughing voice of Will Solace from in front of him.

"I can!" Yelled Nico in response, putting on another burst of speed. A few seconds later, he'd caught up to the sun of Apollo, who looked startled. Then, sticking out his tongue for good measure, the Italian ran passed him and towards the lake to which they were racing. A few feet ahead, however, he felt his foot catch against a tree root and tumbled forward, joined seconds later by Will, who landed on top of him. Laughing breathlessly, Nico rolled over, but stopped abruptly when he saw how close their bodies were.

"Um." Was all he could manage, but he didn't feel all that awkward. Embarrassed, sure, but not awkward. It was... Nice.

"Sorry!" Gasped Will, rolling off him. Nico frowned, then felt annoyed at himself for doing so. Will had only moved because of his aversion to physical contact. Rolling over, the son of Hades began to study the boy besides him.

It had been to years since the war with Gaia, and Nico now knew for sure that he like Will. In fact, those feelings were growing to a point were he thought it might be love. And he was pretty sure Will liked him back, too. At least as a friend.

The boys hair was messed up and windswept, falling over his eyes as he panted. His eyes, darkened in the night and reflecting the moons light, perfectly matched the lake besides them.

"I won." He said finally, then as an afterthought, "Again."

"How are you so fast?" Will panted, looking over. The Italian just shrugged. "I nearly beat you this time." He added.

"Hardly!" Laughed Nico, sitting up. Will followed his lead and dunked his feet into the cool water.

"Ah..." He sighed. "The waters nice, Neeks." He added, then spotting the boys face, "What?"

"You forgot to take your shoes off," laughed Nico, and Will looked down to see that his feet still had a pair of brown sandals on them. Blushing, he reached down and pulled off the shoes, placing them besides him. Nico rolled his eyes, the pulled off his own trainers before thrusting his feet into the water. It was icy cold, but felt nice in comparison to the hot summer air around him. He eyed Will curiously, watching as the sun of Apollo closed his eyes and smiled. He reached out slowly, then pushed with all his strength.

Will yelped as he tumbled forward into the lake head first, and came up spluttering. "ITS FREEZING!" He yelled furiously, shivering. Nico fell back laughing, unable to stop. Will narrowed his eyes, then leaned forward and wrapped his hands around the boys ankles.

"Wha-" began Nico, then he was yanked forward straight into the water. "Gah!" He spat out a mouthful of the lake. "OK, that's it." Swinging his arms forward, the Italian created enough of a wave to thoroughly to soak his friend.

"Hey!" Gasped Will, before returning the gesture and swimming off into the centre of the lake. Nico followed eagerly, but slower now. Swimming wasn't one of his strong points. When he reached Will, he ended up getting another wave right into his face.

An hour later, the two of them collapsed on the bank, panting. "I won." Said Nico finally.

"No, I definitely won!" Argued Will.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Nico laughed at how childish they sounded, then realised something. "We're soaked." He wondered.

"I noticed." Muttered Will, looking down at his drenched t-shirt and pants.

"Yeah, but now we have to go back soaked." He pointed out.

"We could just wait here for our clothes to dry." Hummed the blonde, closing his eyes. "It's warm enough that it will only take an hour or so..."

"I guess." Sighed Nico, lying back. Will copied him, and 10 minutes later the two pf them had fallen asleep, exhausted. Unconsciously, Nico rolled over and snuggled against Will side, and the blonde smiled in his sleep.


	3. In The Dark

**hey! This ones long... It was also recommended by Chills10124, so thanks! If you have an idea, comment it below! **

**~~CWey~~**

"A walk...?" Repeated Nico uncertainly, staring at the boy in front of him.

"More like a temporary camp, actually." Corrected Will, before sighing. "Come on, Neeks, it'll be fun!"

The healer had, after some talk with a few of the other campers, had suggested going on a 'walk' in the night through the woods. They could set up a little camp there or something. Nico, however, seemed uncertain.

"We're already at camp." He muttered, frowning. "We can tell stories here."

"Come on, Death Boy, what are you scared of?" The Italian went quiet at those words. What was he scared off? No one could know that. It was so stupid... There was no reason for his fear. It shouldn't bother him. He decided it wouldn't.

"OK. Who else is going?"

"O-OK?" Repeated Will, shocked. "I mean, of course! Um..." He paused, then gathered his wit. "Well, there'll be Percy and Annabeth, and Jason and Piper, and Hazel and Frank are over, too, aren't they? With Reyna? We could ask the three of them, to! And of course Leo and possibly Calypso." Finished Will.

"Eight or maybe nine." Hummed Nico. He wouldn't be afraid with that many people around. "Sure, what time are we going?"

"Um... Like 10, I guess... I'll go tell the others your going." Still seeming surprised, the son of Apollo hurried off out of the Hades Cabin. Nico sat down on his bed and realised, if Calypso came, he and Will would be surrounded by couples. The thought of Reyna wasn't even that comforting - stuck in the camp while the two guys who rejected her made out with there girlfriends? He doubted she'd be up for talking.

Which meant the whole night would be spent with Will. Not that he minded that, of course. He just hoped it wouldn't be awkward.

Mulling this over, he eventually fell asleep.

~~CWey~~

At ten, Nico, Hazel, Reyna and Frank (the latter two were staying in the Hades cabin for the duration of their stay at Camp Half-Blood) headed down to the woods. As they passed the camp fire, he saw a familiar figure tending to it.

"Hestia!" He greeted warmly.

"Hello, Nico." Hestia smiled at him, but he sensed a warning in her eyes. A kind of worry...

"Hestia... As in the god?" Repeated Reyna, surprised.

"Yes, child." Hestia's smile became amused. "Are you shocked?"

"No... I mean I guess I expected you to be... Well, older!"

"I find a child of this age much more fitting. They have a sweetness, a sense of innocence associated with there family, and their homes." She murmured, then reached forward. "Be strong, child." She added. "You have tough times ahead, you must remember where your home is."

"Camp Jupiter." Muttered Reyna, confused. "What-"

"Not your camp, although thats one of the places. Your home is where you can seek comfort, among your friends. Here, with the amazons, or - indeed - your camp."

She spoke clearly to Reyna, but her eyes drifted back to Nico. He had a feeling she needed to speak to him alone. "You guys go ahead," he decided, looking at them. They nodded, Reyna uncertainly, and left. His eyes drifted back to Hestia, who was gazing at him.

Since everything that happened with Bianca, Hestia had become one of his best friends. It was a title he would've never allowed himself even a few months back, but now he knew it fit her. She was so understanding, and Nico felt a kind of empathy to her. They were both used to being ignored. Trusted with some great deed then forgotten about. And so they talked for hours, whenever he walked past.

"Are you OK?" He asked finally, when they were out of earshot.

"That's a good question." Contemplated the goddess. "Is anyone ever truly OK? Do we not always have something unhappy, some bad thought around us? " Her words made him uncomfortable. She had a habit off doing this. Wondering off in a deep minded thought, which Nico usually didn't mind - in fact, he like listening to her. But now he was in a hurry. He didn't rush her, though. She would finish soon enough. "In the loosest sense of the word, though, yes. I am OK. I have a piece of advice for you." She explained. Nico perked up and stared at her.

"What kind of advice?" He asked.

"The practical kind." She replied absently. When he looked at her, she continued. "The advice is: 'Seek solace when solace is present.'" She explained.

"Thanks." Said Nico, then turned to go. He didn't get far before she spoke again.

"You harbour to much, Nico. Spread the burden, allow your friends to take some weight." She called after him. He didn't respond, and she didn't expect him to.

~~CWey~~

A few hours later, the group of eleven - Calypso had jumped at the chance to come camping - stopped to 'set up camp', which pretty much meant spreading a few large blankets on the ground. Hazel, Jason, and Reyna were holding torches, the only source of light in the dark. They all sat down, and Nico chose a space at the corner between his sister and Will. As he sat down, his hand brushed against Will's, and a dozen skeletal butterflies resurrected in his stomach. Those things just couldn't stay away.

"So!" Leo rubbed his hands together, which literally made sparks of fire. "Who's up for Truth or Dare?"

"Of course." Calypso rolled her eyes. Leo ignored her.

"What in Hades name is Truth or Dare?" Asked Nico, confused.

"You don't know what Truth or Dare is?" Gasped Leo. "Dude, your missing out!"

"Yeah, on about seventy years of pointlessness, apparently." He muttered, then glanced up accusingly. "How do you two know what it is?" He pointed at Hazel and Calypso.

"Leo." They replied simultaneously.

"Of course," laughed Percy. "See, Nico, it's fairly simple. If you pick truth, we ask you a question and you have to answer honestly. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever we say."

"And if you don't, your out." Added Piper.

"Me first!" Volunteered Leo, grinning mischievously. "Percy?"

"Truth, I definitely don't trust you." Laughed the son of Poseidon.

"Spoil sport." He sighed. "Ok, blue food or Annabeth - who do you love more?" The game carried on like this for a while, until people couldn't think of any good questions or dares. Then they switched to story telling.

That didn't bother Nico much, until they began turning of the torches. "Wait," he placed a hand on his sisters arm. "Why are you turning the torches off?"

"You can't tell ghost stories with torches, Nico!" Laughed Hazel.

"Oh." Was all he replied. His heart beat in his chest, but he ignored it as best he could. So it'd be dark. Big deal! The darkness was his birthright. He was not afraid. "Right." A few seconds later the torch light disappeared - along with his resolve.

In the dark, his head spun. His heart stopped, and his stomach tied in nots. _I cant do this_, he thought desperately. He had to get away.

"I... I feel sick." He groaned, standing up. "I have to go," he turned and sprinted out.

"Wait!" Will called, grabbing at his hand, but only brushing it. That was all he needed, though, to do a read on him. Nico ran as fast as could, through the trees. But not towards the camp, he needed some time before he could go back there. Instead, he sprinted towards the lake, the darkness all around him. It threatened to pull him in, to absorb him. He fought it, and a second later he burst out in front of the lake and stumbled to his knees. The light of the moon reflected off the lake surface, making it lighter than the woods, but it didn't change his feelings.

His heart still pounded, the blood rushing to his ears, which he clamped his hands over. He curled up, closing his eyes, but he could feel the dark, pressing in on him. His breath caught. He couldn't even scream. He just lay there, silently having a panic attack.

"Nico!" Yelled a voice from behind him. Will, he thought desperately. "Ni- Neeks!" The blonde scrambled forward and dropped besides him. "Gods, Nico, are you OK?" He asked. Nico closed his eyes and removed his hands. The panic had gone with the appearance of Will, at least for now.

"Yeah..." He managed, finally.

"You aren't feeling sick, not even slightly." Muttered the son of Apollo. "Why did you leave?"

"I... Its stupid." Sighed Nico, relaxing. But it was so dark... He forced the panic down. It cannot, will not, harm me, he thought desperately.

"I don't mind stupid. You can tell me." Of course he could. The son of Hades knew that. He trusted Will with anything and everything... But he was still nervous. Then Hestia's advice came back to him. 'Seek solace when solace is present', and to 'allow your friends to take some weight'. Now, surely, applied to that. Will was definitely a friend, and maybe one day would be more, and was willing to sympathise.

So, taking a deep breath, he continued. "First, don't judge me for this, OK?" He started.

"I won't." Promised Will. Nico nodded.

"OK... Well, when they turned of the torches... I mean, without the light... And earlier when you asked what I was afraid of... Its stupid but I can't help it, and-"

"Nico, your rambling."

"Sorry." He took another breath. "I'm scared. Of... Of the-the dark. I'm scared of the dark, OK?" He braced himself for laughing, or shock or insults...

He did not expect to be hugged.

But that's what Will did, a good, solid hug. A comforting one.

"I'm sorry." Murmured the blonde. "I'm so sorry, Neeks, I didn't-"

"I know." Interrupted Nico. "I didn't tell you." They stayed in silence for a few moments after that. He felt a strange lightness, like a huge weight that was now slightly lighter. Maybe Hestia had had a good point.

"Should we go back to the others?" Will asked tentatively.

"No," pleaded Nico. "I mean, I'm not ready... I... Could we stay here for a while?"

"Yeah." The healer leaned back, holding Nico against him, until they were lying flat. The dark was still there, still pushing at Nico, still making him Panic, but it could barely reach him. Will was like a shield, keeping it away as he held Nico, keeping him safe. Nico closed his eyes.

Maybe his fear of the dark would go, maybe not, but he knew for sure Will definitely helped. For whatever reason.

**~~CWey~~**

**So the idea for this is everyone going on the walk, Nico getting scared and Will comforting him. I expanded on it. I think Nico would take Will as a protector of sorts against the dark, because Apollo is the god of light too.**


	4. Initially the initials

**Hey! Im not dead! But i have a good excuse! My phone is! Dead, I mean... There was an incident. I did NOT drop it in the sea, I left it on the sun bed and there was a really big wave... It didn't end well. But I have a new phone and a new update so yay! **

**Also, this is the first time I wrote about them as a couple already, so I hope it turned out Ok!**

~~CWey~~

"Omg!" Squealed one of the Aphrodite girls. Nico glanced over. They were standing in a large group, laughing. "That is so funny! Lol!" She then noticed Nico watching. "Hey! Do you need something?" She asked, not unkindly.

"No." Nico turned and walked away. The girl shrugged and went back to her conversation.

As Nico walked, he thought about the girls words. What on earth did 'omg' mean? And 'lol'? He was pretty sure it wasn't any language he knew.

"Nico!" He faltered and looked up when he heard his name. Charley was standing a few feet away, smiling. She walked over.

"Hey," he nodded.

"Hey!" She shifted the huge pile of books in her arms.

"Do you need a hand?" He offered, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "But you look down. Whats wrong?"

"Oh." He paused. He knew Charley would answer, and she wouldn't laugh. Besides, he felt more comfortable asking her. She was easier to talk to than a lot of people. "What does 'omg' mean?" He asked, pronouncing it how it was spelt, like it was one word instead of separate letters. "And lol?"

"Oh!" Charley considered this. "Ah... Why don't you ask Will that? He's in the cabin." She nodded at cabin seven, which was unnecessary since Nico already knew where it was, and it was kind of hard to miss since it was glowing. "I have to hurry to get these to the infirmary."

"OK," he nodded. Will would know what they meant. Besides, it had been a while since he'd seen his boyfriend... He still got the shivers when he said that. "I'll go see him."

"Great!" She beamed at him, then turned to leave. "Bye, Nico!"

"Bye," he waved, then turned to the gold cabin and made his way over. His stomach tied in angry knots even after all this time at the thought of seeing the son of Apollo. He knocked once on the door, even though both Will and Charley had insisted he could just walk in.

"Come in!" Yelled a voice from inside the cabin. Nico pushed open the door and stepped through. "Nico?" Will sat up on his bunk bed, where he'd been lying. Nico had been at Camp Jupiter with Hazel for a while, and Will had forgotten he was supposed to be back today. "Hey,"

"Hey." Nico managed a weak smile. _Damn those skeleton butterflies all the way to Tartaraus_, he thought desperately.

"Sit." Will patted the bed besides him. Nico walked over and sat down. "Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Um..." Nico blushed. Now, it seemed silly. Him and Will had more important things than a word.

"Oh, come on, Neeks." Teased the son of Apollo, hugging his boyfriend. "Spill!"

"Its stupid." Protested Nico. Will rolled his eyes and pushed him over, making Nico yelp. Will crouched over him, pinning him down. "Hey!"

"Tell me. Doctors orders." Will's eyes glinted. Sensing he wasn't getting free anytime soon, the son of Hades sighed.

"IheardsomeAphroditekidstalkingandidontknowwhatomgorlolmeans." He mumbled quickly. Will blinked.

"In english?" He asked. Nico took a deep breath in.

"I heard some Aphrodite kids talking and... Well, I was wondering what 'omg' and 'lol' mean." He admitted. Will looked surprised.

"You don't- then again, I guess if you came from 70 years ago..." He trailed off. Nico blushed.

"Should I know?" He asked. He'd come to realise that he missed out on a lot in those 70 years. Like iPads and phones and, apparently, words.

"No, not really. It's not life or death." Will assured him, before considering it. "Well, 'omg' means Oh My God or Gods if your a demigod." He explained. "And 'lol' means laugh out loud."

"So I have to say 'lol' and then laugh?"

"No!" Will chuckled, leaning closer to Nico. "Instead of laughing. You just say lol to say its really funny."

"Why don't they just _laugh_? Or _say_ oh my gods?" The son of Hades asked. The blonde shrugged.

"They used to be used when you were texting someone, instead of writing the full word. Now its cool to speak it out loud. I don't know - or idk." He laughed. Nico closed his eyes.

"No. No more monosyllabic acronyms." He groaned. Will smiled and leaned further in, so their nose brushed. Nico's eyes flashed open again. Laughing slightly, Will pressed his lips against the son of Hades, who blushed but returned it.

"Your right." Will pulled back from Nico and grinned at him.

"I'm always right." He replied calmly. "What about this time?"

"There are much better things to do than talk about monosylli-whatevers."

"Monosyllabic acronyms." Laughed Nico. "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to learn something." Will stuck his tongue out. "Besides," Nico blushed slightly. "Those better things are only with you." Will smiled and rubbed his nose against Nico's.

"They involve both of us, Death Boy."

~~CWey~~

**Did you guys know 'IheardsomeAphroditekidstalkingandidontknowwhatomgorlolmeans' is a real word? What? Anyway, this was something I wanted to write about, Nico not knowing what modern terms are, but I didn't know how. But I succeeded! And, again, leave a review if you liked it, if you have any tips or if you have any ideas for fanfics!**


	5. Hello to Hades!

**I'm sorry it took so long! I lost count of how may times it got deleted and its a long chapter so sorry!**

"What?!" Nico stared open mouthed at the boy in front of him. Will sighed.

"You know what I said." He muttered. Nico blushed.

"Yes, you want me to tell my dad we're dating." He repeated. "Are you crazy?"

"I don't see why its so insane." Sniffed Will, tracing shapes on the grass. He didn't see why it was such a problem. Unless Nico... But the son of Hades never got embarrassed. Still... "Nico," he took in a deep breath. "Are you... Ashamed?" He asked finally.

"Yes." Said Nico bluntly. Will stared at him, feeling hurt.

"Why-"

"Not of you!" Added Nico quickly, sitting up. "Of... Of H- my dad." He explained, looking nervous. "And Perse- ah, my step-mother, isn't exactly great either. Although, actually, she might like you seeing as your a child of the sun." Will blinked.

"Everyone has embarrassing families!" He laughed.

"Not like mine." Sigh Nico. "They are the _gods_ of embarrassment. Literally." He fell back and stared at the sky. They were sitting on the top of the hill by the strawberry fields, the hot air beating down on them.

God knows what would happen if Hades met Will.

Actually, even the gods don't know. And Nico didn't really want to find out.

"But I really want to meet your dad!" Whined Will, leaning back and resting his head on his arms, looking at his boyfriend next to him with a pout on his face.

"You're like an annoying two year old! You. Are. Not. Meeting. My. Dad." The dark haired boy rested his arms across his face.

"Please?" Will poked his arm.

"No."

"But if he's my future farther-in-law-"

"Will!" Nico's face went as red as a tomato, making the blonde laugh.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Pleeeeeeaaaaase can I meet your dad?" He added. Nico sat up and looked at him, which was a mistake. He found it hard to say no to Will... But he wasn't meeting Hades.

"No." He said finally. Will gave him the puppy dog eyes. "No. I... I refuse. No." Finally, he groaned. "Fine." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes!" Will launched on him and gave him a kiss, making the son of Hades blush. Laughing, Will fell back. "I knew I could beat you!"

"Beat Nico at what?" The duo looked over to see Jason standing on the ridge of the hill. Nico had almost forgotten that Hazel was coming. The thought made him feel bad.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"I'm meeting Hades." Grinned Will, standing up. "I have to go to the infirmary now, though." He made his way down the hill, waving to them then running.

"So," Jason looked at Nico. "Your letting him meet Hades, huh? This is getting serious now, then?" He nudged the dark haired boy. All Nico could do, though, was fall backwards and groan.

"This is going to end _so_ badly." He sighed.

~~CWey~~

The next day, Nico was a lot more nervous than usual as he roamed the underworld, giving wide birth to Tartaurus' Pit. "So don't take any of what he says seriously." Finished Nico.

"I know." Sighed Will, following him. "You've told me, like, a million times."

"I'm just making sure you know." Nico stopped at what looked to Will like a dead end. "There through here." He muttered. Will was going to ask how they were 'through' a solid wall, but he figured that would be rude.

"They do know I'm coming, right?" He asked instead. Nico gave an absent nod.

"I told them I was bringing someone important." He replied uncertainly. "Ready?"

"Yep," Will grinned, but inside he was freaking out. This place was literally the opposite of light and sun. What if they hated him? He shook those thoughts out of his head and watched Nico, who waved his hand.

The entire wall melted away, revealing a large room the size and grandeur of a ballroom with flowers every so often and lights held by long branches. The arcs holding the room up were covered in honeysuckle and roses, and there were several large flower beds along the window ledges of the windows that looked about the same side as one of the Cabin Seven walls. The most surprising thing about them was that they showed not the underworld but the upper world, beautiful arcing scenery clear through them.

"Woah..." Breathed Will.

"Welcome to Persephone's hall." Sighed Nico. The impressiveness had long since worn off him. A women who Will hadn't noticed before straightened up from watering some of the plants, and Will gasped. She had long, vibrant black hair and colourful, bright eyes. Her dress was multi-coloured, each shade flowing into the next, each one a flowery colour. She was clearly an immortal goddess, and also a beautiful one, that was obvious. Will leaned closer to Nico.

"Persephone?" He asked.

"The one and only." Agreed Nico.

"Greetings!" Persephone turned to them and clapped her hands, the watering can disappearing. Nico and Persephone had gotten on much better terms with each other, and although they still had the odd corn-plant-morphing moment, they were much more like step-mother and step-son. "Nico, I haven't seen you in an age! And who is this?" She turned to Will, who shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how _not_ to offend her.

May as well start with the basics.

"I'm Will." He introduced, smiling.

"Of course!" Persephone nodded, then waved her hands. Flowers sprouted from no where, floating mid-air. " I'm afraid you caught me in the middle of my summer preparations," She dumped the flowers in Will's hands. "I mean, I'd much rather be up there but seeing as Nico has something important to say I decided to stay for the night, and my hall is a monstrosity!" She turned dramatically.

"Really, Persephone," sighed Nico.

"I mean, look at this! Who puts bluebells next to coreopsis? I mean, spring and summer should be kept _very_ separate, not to mention the clash in the colours."

"At least he tried." Muttered Nico.

"Nonsense." She spun back to face them. Will, who was blushing, was now holding some over-bloomed flowers - his fingers had lit up and become warm like little suns, successfully causing the flowers to grow. "Oh, look, the flowers like you! You have to understand!" She grabbed his arm and the plants he was holding disappeared.

"Persephone, nobody cares about the stupid flower arrangements!" Cried Nico. His step-mother ignored him.

"Would you put the Asters here instead of the bluebells?" She asked, then continued without letting him answer. "Oh, your right, of course, much to similar. How about a hint of Frangipani?" She snapped her fingers, and the blue plants were replaced by considerably smaller pink and white ones.

"They both look lovely." Squeaked Will nervously.

"Yes, apart, but they don't really set each other off, do they? That's what it's all about, not how they look individually. Maybe a sprig of-"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Persephone, your scaring him." Out of nowhere, Hades appeared looking unamused as he watched the scene before him.

"I am not scaring him! We are admiring flowers!" Argued Persephone, releasing Will, who slid back to Nico.

"Excuse her." The son of Hades whispered.

"No problem." Breathed Will.

"And really, look at these positions!"

"I thought you would _like_ flowers!" Complained Hades. "Yet another gift to you!"

"I appreciate it." Agreed Persephone. "It's just bad planning. Anyway, our guests are here." Hades rolled his eyes and turned to his son.

"Nico, what did you want to tell us?" He asked, fixing his eyes on Nico's. "And who's your friend?"

"Um." Nico considered what to say for a few seconds. Will, sensing his discomfort, started forward and tried his best smile.

"I'm Will!" He chirped.

"He's my - uh - my boyfriend." sighed Nico, blushing. He waited for his dads outburst, but none came.

"He's not Percy Jackson, I'm happy already!" Laughed Hades.

"Percy?" Repeated Will.

"Ignore him!" Nico snapped. Persephone chuckled.

"Ah, young love! Oh, this reminds me of-"

"No more flower puns." Sighed Nico. "Can we eat?"

"Rude." Muttered his step-mother, before waving her hand and making a table full of food appear. "Very well, you may eat."

Will, looking uncomfortable, sat besides Nico and stared at the food. Both gods looked at him expectantly. "Um..."

"So, tell me, Will, what is your opinion on the arrangements of-"

"No, Persephone." Sighed Nico.

"But-"

"No one wants to talk about flower arrangements!"

"Well if you did it might brighten up this place." She grumbled. Hades blinked.

"Why would you _brighten_ it?"

"Anyway!" Interrupted Nico loudly.

"Perhaps you'll agree, Will, seeing as your dad is the god of the _sun._ Isn't it horribly dark?" Persephone pleaded.

"How do you-" began Will, then he stopped. "Uh, I mean... I think its quite nice the way it is." He corrected himself.

"So that's where that sunshiny smell came from." Sighed Hades. "I'll have to disinfect the place later." Will looked bewildered.

"You can't stink of _sunshine_, father." Sighed Nico.

"Hm." Hades waved it off. "I didn't expect you to go for someone so... Bright!" He added. Nico flushed.

"Dad!"

"I think Nico needs someone bright." Hummed Will. Then he flushed. "Uh, sir." Hades raised an eyebrow. Nico gave his dad a firm 'you will not be damning him' look, to stop his dad reacting.

"Happy, too." Hades settled for the safer option. Will blushed.

"OK." Nico stood up. "Father, a word?" Hades rolled his eyes but stood up and followed his son. Will watched bewildered that Nico would talk that way to a _god_.

"Oh, don't be shocked, Will." Laughed Persephone. "You'll get used to it soon enough! But now that we're on our own, have you ever considered the effect of and the process flowers go through during the transfer of spring to summer?"

"Um, no, I can't say I have..." Mumbled Will.

"Nico, he reeks of sunshine!" Snapped Hades quietly. "I'm a god of dark, we're going to clash!"

"That's not clashing, thats you steamrolling him." retorted Nico. "_I_ like him, even if you don't, so try and be nice!"

"You liked Percy Jackson to, and apart from the odd _favour_ you never asked me to be particularly nice to him!" Argued the god. Nico flushed.

"I like him more than Percy." He muttered, his face like a tomato. Hades stopped.

"More than Percy?" He repeated, clearly surprised. Nico nodded.

"So, try and be normal." He muttered, not noticing the stunned look on his fathers face. Hades hadn't thought it possible for Nico to love someone more than he had Percy. Clearly, this boy meant a lot, no matter how bright he was.

"Fine, OK." Sighed Hades, and they both turned to the table.

"Persephone, please tell me that isn't Will!" The goddess was standing in front of a large, overgrown sunflower, a smile on my face.

"I thought he might like to see what it's like for plants during the transition between seasons!" Defended Persephone.

"So you turned him into a _sunflower_?" Cried Nico. "Turn him back!"

"But," Persephone pouted. "The seasons haven't changed yet! It'll only take a month until he fully experiences it!"

"My boyfriend is _not_ staying as a sunflower in the underworld for a _month_." Snapped Nico. "Turn. Him. Back."

"But-" began Persephone.

"Persephone."

"Fine!" She snapped her finger and Will turned back, looking around panicking.

"I-I-Wha- I don't-"

"My _lovely_ step-mother here turned you into a plant." Muttered Nico, stepping closer to his boyfriend. "Take a deep breath."

"A plant?"

"A sunflower." Hades butted in. "Very fitting, I think. Anyway." Catching Nico's eye, he turned hurriedly. "Persephone, I believe you have something to tell our guests."

"I am not two." Grumbled the goddess, before sighing. "I am very sorry for turning you into a sunflower."

"Uh." Muttered Will. "Um, it's fine, I guess."

"Good, now that's cleared up," Hades smiled at Will. "Tell me, son of Apollo, why did the sun go to school?"

"Farther!" Complained Nico.

"Shush, this is a good one!"

"Um, I don't know." Mumbled Will, looking confused.

"To make himself brighter!" Laughed Hades.

"Oh!" Will joined in, his laugh slightly more nervous. "That's a good one! OK, I have one! Why-"

"Will!" The blonde ignored his boyfriend.

"Why do you have to wear sunglasses when your hot?" He asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because sunglasses make you cooler!" They both started laughing. Nico stared blankly.

"Ok, ok, why didn't the sun go to school?"

Nico stared at Will as they walked back through the under world. "What?" Laughed the blonde.

"I'm just surprised. I didn't think you'd know that many sun jokes." Sighed Nico.

"Please, they're all we make in Cabin Seven." Scoffed Will. "Anyway, that went well."

"Yeah, apart from the fact you got turned into a sunflower." Nico grinned. Will blushed.

"That was weird." He agreed. "Does she do that a lot?"

"Sometimes." Nico shrugged.

"Well, I better not mess up then." Sighed the son of the sun god.

"Ah, you'll be fine." Laughed Nico. "So, do I get to meet your dad now?"

Will spun around, his eyes wide. "Oh Hades no."


	6. New Clothes

**Just a short one because i havent posted in ages!**

Will knocked on the door to the Hades cabin, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. There was a loud groan from inside, then the door opened slightly and a face appeared besides it.

"Who's there?" Asked Nico groggily, before his eyes settled on Will. He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

Nico had only been at camp for a week, and Will still hadn't got used to it. He still got butterflies whenever he saw the son of Hades.

"Um..." The blonde tried to recollect his thoughts. "I came to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Stuff. Can I come in?" Nico glanced suspiciously at the healer and then considered, before shrugging.

"Fine, whatever." He stood back to let the boy passed. "But I'm warning you, the decor is... Horrible." Will laughed, and made his way in. As soon as he got there, though, he faltered.

The beds were neatly made coffins, and the walls were pure black. It looked more like a crypt than a room. The only colour came from a bright white sheet hanging on one side of the room. One of the beds had the sheets thrown everywhere, and the pillow half falling of the side of the bed. Will guessed that was were Nico slept.

"Wow." He muttered.

"I know." Nico let the door close, and walked over to sit on the bed.

"What did you want?" He added. Will looked at him, taking in his rumpled shirt and pants.

"Have you just got up?" The blonde asked, surprised. Nico frowned.

"I, uh, still have trouble sleeping." The son of Hades muttered. "Was that all?"

"What? Oh!" Will shook his head. Nico even looked good with bed head and makeshift pyjamas. "No, I..." He drew in a deep breath. "Don't you think its time you got some new clothes?"

"What?" Nico looked bewildered. Will sighed.

"You can't live off the same shirt and pants forever, Nico." He pointed out.

"And that's your business how?" Said Nico pointedly. Will furrowed his brow, but knew better than to get offended. Nico had a tendency to say things without thinking it through, and he very rarely meant to offend.

"It's my business because I'm trying to take care of you!"

"Why?"

"Why?" Will repeated. Gods of Olympus he was dense. "Because I _want_ to. I told you, I want to be your friend, Nico. Why is that hard for you to understand?"

"What do you want me to do, then?" Asked Nico, ignoring the question. Will decided not to push it.

"I'm going to bring over some clothes for you, OK?" He stated simply. "You'll wear them. Got it?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Well, can we do this later? I want to sleep." Will paused, then nodded.

"Sleep is good." He agreed. Nico sighed and flopped back on his bed. As Will turned to leave, he noticed a picture on the bedside table. It was of Nico and Bianca, laughing together. He let out a short breath. "Sleep tight." He mumbled quietly, before leaving.

Two hours later, Will knocked and Nico's door again, a bag full of clothes in one hand. This time, the door opened almost immediately and Nico let him in. "Let's get this over with." He sighed.

"Someone's cheery." Laughed Will. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I don't see the point in _any_ of this." The son of Hades grumbled. Will shrugged, then dropped onto the couch.

"Well, I do." He said simply, before throwing a t-shirt at him. Nico caught it, giving Will a questioning glance. The son of Apollo sighed. "Put. It. On." He said slowly.

"_Here_?"

"Why not?" Will blushed at the implication. "I won't look." He added. Nico grumbled quietly as Will hid his face in the pillow. As he pulled off the Hawaiian shirt and pulled on the t-shirt, he couldn't help considering everything. Will offering to help him with stuff was a daily occurrence (albeit an annoying one) and there was a part of him that considered that it might because Will saw him as more than a friend. The rest of him instantly quashed that thought, but he still liked it.

"Done." He said finally, and Will peaked up cautiously. Seeing that he was, in fact, done, he sat up. "It's way to big." Stated Nico. The orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt hung off him and was about four sizes to big.

"Ah." Laughed Will. "I guess I'm a few sizes bigger than you."

"Its so _bright_." Complained Nico.

"Stop whining."

"Don't you have anything in _black_?"

"Do I _look_ like I wear black? Besides, you need to start brightening up."

"I feel like an idiot."

"Shut up. You look cute." As soon as Will said that, his face went red. Nico's head snapped up and he stared at the blonde. "I-I didn't- I don't- I'm just gonna..." He pointed to the door. "That was stupid. I - uh - I just-" Nico interrupted him as he edged to the door.

"Don't go." Will stopped stuttering and stared at him. Nico looked down. "I mean - um - you don't have to go." The blonde just tilted his head slightly. Nico cursed himself. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? "You're the only who really talks to me." He admitted.

"Oh." Will paused. "I-OK, I'll stay, but... Aren't you mad at me for saying that?"

"Not particularly." The son if Hades flushed. A small spark started in his stomach that _maybe _Will liked him too, and this time he didn't quash it. "Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

"I'm OK with that." Agreed Will, before glancing at his watch. Was it really four already? "But I have to go to the infirmary now." The blonde frowned slightly. Nico blinked.

"Now?"

"Ten minutes ago, actually."

"Oh." Nico followed him to the door. "Good luck. Save people and all that." Will laughed.

"Bye." Then he paused. "By the way, I'm sorry for, uh, calling you 'cute'," even though they'd agreed to forget it he still felt the need to apologise. He opened the door and backed out.

"It's fine, we can just forget the whole day." Nico paused, his hand tightening around the door. "If you think I'm cute, you should look at yourself." He blurted before slamming the door shut Will blinked at the wood for a few seconds.

Had Nico just called him _cute_? Nico I-hate-everyone di Angelo had just called him cute! He couldn't stop a grin coming over his face as he rushed to the infirmary, planning out how to tell Lou Ellen when he saw her next.

Meanwhile, Nico was bright red leaning against the wall and repeatedly banging his head against it.

He was an idiot.

_But Will thought he was a _cute _idiot_.

He whacked his head harder.


	7. Ice Hot

**So I know I haven't updated in a while - I AM VERY VERY SORRY! But i keep getting writers block on the oneshot I'm trying to write so its taken me forever. So I decided to postpone that one and write this one. Enjoy! (Also important note at end)**

"It's cold!" Complained Will loudly, pulling his thick winter jacket tighter around him. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Don't be pathetic. Its fine!" He huffed, slowing down so the blonde could catch up.

"It's not fine. Its, like, a million below one!" Whined the blonde. When he got no response, he pouted and walked forward, trudging through the snow. He stopped when he came to Nico. "Why are you trying to freeze me?" He demanded.

"Don't be stupid." Sighed Nico. "You're wearing about fifteen layers. Anyway, not much further now."

"We're nearly there?!" Will's eyes lit up in excitement, and he instantly became more energised. "How long?!"

"Just down that road." Replied Nico dismissively, pointing. Will instantly went back to slouching.

"Thats ages away!" He groaned, stretching out the 'ages'.

"Five minutes. Ten, tops."

"In minus-a-million degrees!"

"Your pathetic." Nico turned around and carried on walking. He was really regretting offering to show Will the cafe. Since it was, in fact, snowing, he'd thought it would be a good idea to show Will his and Bianca's favourite place in Washington. However, Will had refused to shadow travel and insisted on getting the bus, which didn't stop anywhere near the building. "You were so much more excited at the beginning off this trip."

"You said a short walk. I thought it would be good to go and get some fresh air, I didn't realise we were planning a hike across the whole of america!"

"This is a short walk!"

"Its been over twenty minutes, deathboy. This is not short."

"Don't call me deathboy!" Complained Nico. "And are you seriously counting?"

"Yes. 24 minutes and 42 seconds we've been walking." Replied Will, dead serious.

"Your an idiot."

"And you love me for it."

Nico was about to come up with a retort, but before he could something white and cold landed on the end of his nose. He blinked, then looked up. "Its snowing again." He declared. Will followed his lead, and raised his head.

"How can something so beautiful be so cold and evil?" He murmured softly, as the white flakes became thicker and thicker and made him shiver. Nico watched for a second, then stuck his tongue out. "What are you doing?"

"Cathing sthnow thaes." He said, then pulled his tongue in and looked at Will. "Catching snowflakes."

"Oh!" Will looked up again, the stuck his own tongue out and caught a few. Nico did the same, but a few minutes later Will stopped. "As fun as this is, I'm freezing." He mumbled, tugging his scarf up. Nico laughed lightly. It was a sound Will loved.

"Of course you are." He sighed. He glanced up again, then turned back. "There isn't long left." He added. Will rolled his eyes.

"There's forever left!" He grumbled. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" He grabbed the blondes hand and pulled it, dragging Will through the snow as he broke into a run.

"Hey!" Cried Will, struggling to keep up. Finally, Nico glanced behind him and stopped, at which point Will gasped and collapsed, throwing his hands out dramatically. "I'm dead."

"Get up." Laughed Nico, bending over him.

"I can't. I'm dead." Will kept his eyes tightly shut as he began to catch his breath again.

"Idiot!" Grinned Nico, holding out his hand to help him up. Will grabbed it and pulled him over, causing Nico to face plant the snow. "Wol!" Gasped Nico, spitting out snow, his voice muffled slightly. He lifted rolled onto his side.

"Now your dead, too." Stated Will, dropping his arm across Nico's torso so he couldn't get up.

"We're in the middle of the street!"

"We're dead in the middle of the street." Nico had to laugh at that.

"OK, fine." Sighed Nico. "If your dead your under my control - and my first order is get the Hades off me!"

"Oh!" Will pulled his arm back and pouted. "Your no fun!" Nico just smirked and stood up.

"Second order? Get up! I thought you were the cold one!"

"Now I'm the tired one." Mumbled Will, but he accepted Nico's hand and pulled himself up.

"There." Said Nico, the grinned. He looked so happy that Will couldn't help himself - he threw his arms around him. "Oh!"

"I love you." Laughed Will, and Nico blinked.

"I- er - love you too?" He was partially asking it, because this was random even for Will. The blonde, however, seemed happy with this answer, and pulled back to kiss him on the nose.

"Your cute." He declared. "And cold."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Sighed Will, pulling off his scarf. "Your going to catch your death."

"I am death. I can't catch myself." Grumbled Nico, but it was slightly muffled because Will was now wrapping the piece of material around his neck. "We're going inside in a second - the cafe is literally just across the road!"

"Don't care." Replied Will, pulling back. "You still need to be warm." He grabbed the boys hand. "Where is it?"

"There." Nico pointed. Said building was small and had an old fashioned exterior, and although the inside looked warm and welcoming it was empty because most people were at school or work around this time. It looked amazing. Will smiled, and tugged his boyfriends hand.

"Come on." He pulled the Italian across the street, and opened the door. The warmth hit them both straight away, and Will sighed. "Finally! Normal temperature!"

"Come on, drama queen." Sighed Nico, pulling Will into one of the booths. One of the waitresses came over.

"What would you like?" She asked, smiling.

"I'll have a hot chocolate please." Ordered Nico.

"Me, too." Added Will. "Neeks told me you guys do the best hot chocolate!"

"Shut up," groaned Nico, burying his face in his hands.

"Well, you did!" The waitress laughed, and they both glanced over.

"Sorry. You guys are just... Very cute." She explained. She'd spotted them messing around outside as well, and she couldn't help but smile. They looked so happy together.

Nico went bright, tomato red at her statement, where as Will just smiled. "Thank you!" He replied. She grinned back at him, then went to get their orders.

"I'm never taking you anywhere again." Groaned Nico, burying his head in his arms.

"Don't over-react. I wasn't tht bad!"

"Don't ever call me Neeks again,"

"Sure thing, Neeks."

"Shut up."

"OK." There was a pause, then Will leaned forward so his chin was resting on his arms and he was level with Nico. "I love you, Neeks."

"I love you too, Will."

**Okay, that didn't end how I though it would but lol I like it anyway. But the important announcement was:**

**I might write another story for Solangelo (like 'A night in the infirmary') that's not on this story, but a separate one. It would be about Nico going into a coma and everything that happens during that time and stuff. So would anyone like/read that? If you would leave a review!**


	8. Sneezes

**This is a new thing - it's kind've like a continuation of the last one! But I can't think of a good title for this one... So if you have an idea for one leave it below! In fact, if you have an idea for anything leave it below, whether its ideas for stories, titles, characters, how to improve my writing, what I could do better at, what I'm bad at... Anything really. I really appreciate your input. **

~~CWey~~

Will groaned softly as he felt two hands shaking him. "Go away," he grumbled when the person didn't stop.

"Your going to miss breakfast." Complained Charley, who was behind the wake up. She was staring at her half-brother with a confused look while she sat besides him on the bed. "Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine. I'm just... Tired." Will faltered. "OK, I'm not fine. I need to sleep for about a hundred years. I'll be fine then."

"Wake up." Laughed Charley, and he groaned and sat up. "I meant because you looked pale." She added by way of explanation. The blonde blinked groggily at her.

"I do?" He asked, then yawned. "Maybe because I'm exhausted. Why are you waking me up so early?"

"It's ten."

"In winter." Pointed out Will. "I could be hibernating." Charley merely gave him a blank stare. There was a pause, then, "Fine! I'll get up, I'll get up."

"Good!" She beamed, hopping off the bed. "It's not healthy to sleep all day." She made her way out, but stopped in front of the door. "And I'll be straight back if I don't see you up and dressed, ready for breakfast, in ten minutes, OK?"

"OK." Will yawned again as she left, then looked around the room. The memory of yesterday was still fresh in his mind, naturally, and it made him smile. Especially when he considered that he would see Nico again today, which was almost worth waking up for. A small grin still on his face, he changed quickly from his pyjamas into his usual clothes - a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans - but with the added effect of a coat, four pairs of socks, and boots. As he made his way to the door, he let out a small sneeze, which surprised him, but he didn't think much of it.

Making his way down to the food hall, he absentmindedly glanced up at the sky, watching the light flakes of snow fall. He loved the snow, it was one of his favourite things, even though he hated the cold weather and strong winds and low temperatures and short days and everything else that came with it. He thought it was both beautiful and fun.

Will stopped staring at the sky when he reached the small crowd of people still making their way to breakfast. Fixing his eyes in front of him, he pushed through the doors and went instinctively towards the Apollo table, were his siblings were talking. He sat down and looked down at his plate, sleepily wondering what to eat.

"Look who decided to turn up." Laughed Kayla, looking at him. "The head counsellor has arisen!" Will stuck his tongue out at her, a gesture which she returned.

"How's Nico?" Asked Austin, a smug expression on his face as he ate a piece of bacon. The Apollo kids would often ask questions like this, just to watch Will get embarrassed, although it didn't work as much now they were actually going out.

"He's fine."

"And the relationship?" Prompted Kayla.

"It's fine."

"You spent the whole day together yesterday." Chimed Austin, grinning.

"That was also fine." Replied Will, using his usual answers. No point giving them more than he needed to. He glanced down at his plate for a second then asked for his usual - bacon, eggs and toast. Both Kayla and Austin pouted at him.

"Don't we get any details?" Asked Kayla, curiously.

"Apparently not."

"Ooh," Avalon, another Apollo kid, suddenly joined the conversation. "Are we getting details on our favourite couple?"

"No!" Will grabbed his plate and stood up. "I need to burn some offerings." He turned to go.

"After?"

"No!"

As he made it to the - short - queue to the fire, he spotted Nico out of the corner of his eye. The son of Hades spotted him too, and made his way over while holding the plate of toast. "Morning." He greeted.

"Hey." Will grinned in response, but then had to quickly stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Laughed Nico.

"Exhausted." Sighed Will. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you won't be up for training later, then?" He hummed.

"I'm sure I'll manage to get there." Declared Will, stepping up and scrapping some of his food into the fire. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Well, if you can manage, I'll give you another sword lesson after breakfast." At this, Will grinned, despite how tired and achey he felt.

"Sure." He agreed, before heading back to his table. Nico made his own offering to his dad, then made his way back to the 'Big Three' Table. Chiron had agreed that, since the Big Three had so little children, it made sense to seat them all at one table.

Part of Nico appreciated that.

The other part was going steadily crazy being stuck at a table with Percy and, sometimes, Jason. Although, he didn't mind when Hazel came.

Today, Jason happened to be visiting Piper, and therefore was sitting at the table with Percy, a grin on his face. As soon as the son of Hades sat down, both of the older boys leapt into action.

"You and Will are getting pretty close, hm, Nico?" Teased Percy.

"What's this I hear about you giving Solace private sword lessons?" Added Jason. Nico groaned internally, the 'being-driven-crazy' half of him showing up. This was going to be a long morning.

~~CWey~~

Nico looked up as Will walked into the training arena, swinging his sword from side to side distractedly. "Hey." He grinned, holding out a sword for the son of Apollo. Will reached out to take it, but before he could he grabbed a tissue out of his pocket and sneezed into it. Nico blinked.

"Ick." Sniffed Will, chucking the tissue into the near-by bin with perfect aim. "Sorry." He reached out for the sword again.

"Are you sick?" Asked Nico suddenly, sounding surprised.

"No." Grumbled Will. "It was just a sneeze. I'm fine." Nico studied him suspiciously and didn't respond, or hand over the weapon. Will sighed. "I'm fine." He promised. "I can do this." He sounded so determined that Nico gave in and tossed him the blade, which he caught.

"If your sure..." Nico waited a few seconds to give the blonde a chance to change his mind, which he didn't take. "OK then." He lifted up his own sword and Will copied him. "How would you block this?"

He moved forward in a slashing motion and the son of Apollo brought his own blade up to meet it. Right before they connected, the blonde sneezed again and this time dropped his sword. Nico frowned.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" He asked finally.

"I don't get sick, I help people who do." Declared Will, wiping his nose on a separate tissue. "I'm fine." Despite his words, he tugged off his coat. "It's hot in here." He added, in response to Nico's questioning look.

"No, it's not. It's freezing." The Italian tilted his head. "Are you sure-"

"I'm fine!" Snapped Will, looking mildly annoyed.

"OK, fine. But we're not practising with the swords again, it's to dangerous."

"I'm not-"

"I know your not, but if you sneeze again and I hit you, you could get hurt. You run the infirmary, you've seen the injuries. You know that." Nico reprimanded him. Will frowned, but put his sword away anyway. Nico returned his to his side.

"OK then." Sighed Will. "What are we going to do?"

"Practise strategies." Declared Nico, walking over to the edge of the arena and going through the boxes. Will watched him curiously.

"What strategies?" He asked.

"For fighting. You can't just stab and hope it works." Nico straightened up, now holding two objects. He tossed one of them to Will. "Yellow." He laughed. "How ironic."

"Nico. Is this a pool noodle?"

"Yep." The son of Hades ignored the 'are-you-kidding-me' look he was getting, and held up his own black one. "Much safer, don't you think?" He added. Will just maintained his blank look. Nico raised an eyebrow. "Fine - think fast."

He swung the pool noodle so towards Will, who instinctively waved his towards it. They connected. Nico grinned, then slid his pool noddle under Will's and caught the boy in the side.

"See." Grinned Nico. "Strategy. I had a plan. And your lucky this was just a noodle."

"I see your point." Admitted Will, glancing down at the two makeshift weapons. He coughed deeply, turning slightly, then turned back. "Sorry."

"Mm." Nico straightened up. "OK, so, strategy. You need to know what your going to do at the very beginning, like I did. That was a common tactic-" He demonstrated - "Where you go for one place, then duck to another while he's blocking you. Another one is this," he moved his noodle towards Will's side, who raised his own noodle to block it. Before they hit, Nico suddenly shifted aim and hit at the blondes knee instead. "See? I know what I'm going to do a few steps before I do it, that's what you need to do."

"OK..." Will blinked a few times. His arms felt oddly achey. So did his legs, come to think of it... He raised his noodle. Nico demonstrated a few more techniques, then they sparred like they had real swords, moving and slashing and stabbing at each other. It felt ridiculous, but fun at the same time. Nico was glad no one could see him. Part of him, though, felt worried for Will. He was pretty sure his boyfriend was sick, but the blonde was stubborn and definitely wouldn't admit it if he was, and he was also a doctor so he would probably know if he was actually sick.

Aiming for his thigh, Nico slashed, changing direction at the last second and going for his side. Will stepped out of the way and blocked with his own noodle, but stumbled slightly. His head pounded dizzyingly. Before he knew it, the blonde passed out.

~~CWey~~

Will opened his eyes to blinding light, and instinctively closed them again. He felt completely disorientated - wasn't he at the arena like two seconds ago?

He felt a soft nudge in his side - not by someone trying to wake him up, but by someone who was tucking a sheet around him. Sheet? He couldn't remember where that came from...

Opening his eyes more slowly this time, he glanced around. Charley and Nico were talking together a few feet away, and he was lying in one of the infirmary beds. Nico realised he was awake first.

"Hey," the Italian grinned, making his way over. "You're up."

"Apparently." Mumbled Will, still confused. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Explained Nico, and Charley nodded.

"You scared us." She added.

"I fainted?" He repeated. He didn't remember that, but he supposed he wouldn't.

"Yep. I told you you were sick." Declared Nico, shaking his head. "But do you ever listen to me? No."

"You caught the flu, I think." Charley explained, holding up a thermometer. "Do you mind?"

Will opened his mouth obediently so she could take his temperature. Nico moved around to the other side of the bed and lay on his stomach besides the blonde, watching him. When she was finished, Charley pulled the thermometer back and read the number. "111 degrees." She read out loud. "Definitely a fever. How does your throat feel?"

"Fine." Replied Will, automatically.

"That's great." Charley deadpanned. "How does it really feel?"

Will paused before answering. "Sore." He admitted finally.

"And your head? And your arms and legs?"

"Achey."

"OK, I'm pretty sure that's a flu then." She decided. "Which means bed rest, got it?"

"But-"

"No." Interrupted Nico, propping himself up. "I'll take care of you. You're not going anywhere. Not for at least a few days." Charley nodded.

"Exactly. And, Nico, make sure he drinks lots of water, and keeps warm, and rests." She instructed. Nico saluted her.

"Yes sir! Er, ma'am!" He corrected. She stuck her tongue out at him before leaving and closing the door tightly behind her. Nico turned back to Will, who gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm not staying here." He grumbled. Nico laughed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I felt like when you made me stay in the infirmary." He pointed out.

"So this is some kind of revenge?"

"No!" Nico went from laughing to surprised. "This is taking care of you, sunshine." The son of Apollo didn't respond. Nico frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I hate being sick," sighed Will, after a long pause. "I hate lying in here with everyone fussing over me and not being able to do anything for myself, when I should be helping everyone."

"I guess we have that in common." Hummed Nico. "But, someone once told me, 'we all have to rely on someone else at some point, and there's no point fighting it.'"

"Then he was an idiot."

"I happen to think he was very smart." Nico leaned forward. "And cute, too." Will frowned at him.

"That's not fair." He said finally. "You can't use my own advice against me."

"I can. That's the whole point of advice, anyway." Nico grinned. "And, if your stuck in here, it means we can do this all day." The Italian snuggled up against the blonde, who actually laughed and wrapped an arm around him. After a second though, he pushed the smaller boy away.

"You'll get sick too if you stay like that." He sighed weakly, making Nico pout.

"I don't care."

"Well, I do. I'm not letting you catch the flu just because I was lonely." Argued the blonde.

"But you're not letting me. I'm just ignoring you." Sighed Nico, but he got up anyway and moved to the chair besides the bed, settling for a brief kiss. "What do you want to do, then?"

"I don't know." Replied Will, rolling onto his side.

"Well, that helps. Thanks."

"Sorry," Will rolled his eyes, then paused to consider. Nico leaned forward.

"I'm currently your slave for the day, so whatever you want." He prompted. At that, an idea popped into Will's head, making him grin.

"Teach me Italian!" He declared suddenly, startling his boyfriend.

"_What?_"

"Teach me Italian." Repeated Will, before using the puppy dog eyes. "Just a few phrases." He pleaded. Nico stared at him for a few seconds, realising he was serious.

"Fine then." He sighed, propping his chin on his hand. "What do you want to know?"

Will considered this before replying. "How would you say 'My name is Will?'" He asked eventually. Nico laughed at the lame suggestion.

"_Il mio nome è Will_." Will repeated the sentence a few times until he got it mostly right.

"What about 'this is Nico'?"

"_Questo è Nico_."

"'He is my boyfriend'?"

"Seriously?" Nico gave the blonde an incredulous look, but got nothing but puppy dog eyes in response. "Fine. _Lui è il mio ragazzo_."

"'He is my boyfriend, and he's very cute'." At this, Nico raised an eyebrow. He drew the line there.

"_Lui è il mio ragazzo, io sono ridicolo_." Replied Nico smoothly. "Why don't we do something else?" Will made a small sound, then thought for a second.

"We could read." He suggested. "I bet you missed out on a load of good books."

"I read a lot of good books." Argued Nico. "Like the Christian Hans Anderson books!" He added, stating the first name that came into his head.

Will blinked. "The Disney dude?"

"The who?"

"Nothing." A small smile grew across the blondes face. Usually, mentions of his past upset the Italian rather than making him sound excited, so this was rare. Will decided to seize the moment. "What was your favourite book by him?"

"The Snow Queen." Replied Nico instantly.

"I think I heard of that. Charley loves it." Will hummed. "Why don't you see if you can borrow it and we'll read it."

"You want me to read you a story?" Laughed Nico. When Will nodded, he stood up. "Alright, Sunshine." He made his way out of the room to find Charley. Within ten minutes he was back and holding the book, which looked like one of the originals. He sat besides the bed again and Will smiled. "Got it." He told his boyfriend, grinning. "Along with some death threats if I so much as bend a page."

"Yeah, Charley's protective off her books." Laughed Will.

"You don't say." The Italian opened the book.

"Wait." He interrupted before Nico could start. He shuffled about frantically until he had settled into a comfortable position buried by the sheet. "Okay, ready." Nico couldn't help but laugh.

"Once upon a time..."

~~CWey~~

By the time they'd finished the book, it was dark outside. Will was watching Nico with a small smile on his face, distracted by the way he smiled as he read and his comments on the pictures. It was so rare for Nico to be genuinely excited about stuff that he was determined to saver it. As soon as his boyfriend had finished the story completely, he reached forward and planted a kiss on his lips, briefly ignoring the fact he was contagious.

"What was that for?" Asked Nico, surprised.

"Because I love you." Grinned Will. "And you're adorable." Nico leaned forward and rested his head on his arms, inches from the blondes face.

"Hm." He reached forward and brushed his boyfriends hair out of his eyes, tracing his lips with a finger. "I love you too, then." He moved the book carefully from under him over to the table without looking away from the boy in front of him.

Will's breath hitched in his throat as Nico kissed him lightly, first on his nose, then his mouth, then his jaw, moving around. "I'm contagious." Will breathed suddenly.

"Mm-hm."

"Y-You might get sick." He added as the kisses moved down to his neck, trying not to get distracted.

"I'll take that risk, thanks."

"M-my sibling could walk in at any-any- any moment." He drew in a deep breath, but he could feel his resolve shattering.

"Alright."

Will made a small sound and looped his hand around Nico's mid-riff, pulling him on top of himself. Nico grinned down at him.

"I believe I won this round." He laughed, hovering inches above his boyfriend, who threaded his hands through the smaller boys hair.

"Shut up, Death Boy." He muttered, pulling him down so there lips crashed together.

~~CWey~~

When Charley walked in the next morning to check up on them, she was only a little surprised to find them entangled in each other, Nico's head buried in Will's shoulder as the latter kept a hand protectively on him, there legs intertwined. In truth, she'd been expecting to find them like that, and the sight made her smile as she tugged the sheets up to cover them. After grabbing her book, she left them to sleep.

~~CWey~~

**This didn't end how I was expecting but I like this better. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! Don't kill me! I'm going to try and update a lot more often because I have like fifteen half-done stories that I haven't been able to finish so I'm going to force myself to write them. Expect more updates!**


End file.
